Their Veiw
by Kat R. Fair
Summary: Freinds and Family reflect on the OT5 SanaAtoRyoTezuFuji


1Disclaimer: If I owned this... I would draw many naked little boys and as such be labeled as a Shota-con.

Yukimura-

His fukubuchou always reminded Yukimura of a wolf. A big, snarly, furry, wolf. With horrid fashion sense, but then wolf's were color blind weren't they? Anyways, Sanada was a wolf. He was loyal to a fault and defended his pack without question. Sanada wasn't an alpha though, as much as he acted like one, the other man always deferred to Yukimura. Yukimura wasn't a wolf though, he was a fox. Which should have meant he was prey, but Sanada had never seen him as that. Sanada was strong but that did not mean he saw anyone else as being weak. He was able to sense weakness in those around him and use it to his advantage but he knew not to underestimate people.

Sanada had underestimated Echizen Ryoma, but most of the Kantou circuit had. Sanada had underestimated the American team when he played doubles but he had pulled through that, most especially because he had support from Atobe. Sanada underestimated Atobe too.

What Sanada underestimated the most though was himself. He underestimated his capacity for love.

Wolves mated for life. But how was one supposed to keep on loving five different people at once?

Oshitari-

If there was one thing that Oshitari had learned about his captain it was this; Atobe was arrogant. Stubborn and arrogant to a fault. Atobe always got what he wanted though he actually demanded very little. Adoration was a must for him, but the Hyotei tennis player always thought that his need to be extolled was hiding an inferiority complex. Atobe's love life though was absolutely horrid. No matter how many screaming fangirls he had Atobe just was not interested in the fairer sex. And he was far less interested in the men who were willing to throw themselves at his feet to sleep with him. What intrigued Atobe was power, and a strong will.

When Oshitari had first witnessed Atobe's need to overpower Tezuka Kunimitsu all the way back in middle school he had seen the beginning of the end for Atobe. He had thought to himself that Atobe had a strong opponent, a rival, and if the other had his way, a boyfreind. Things however did not go smoothly. Atobe's attraction to power stayed true, and he soon found himself pulled in four different directions. The tensai had wondered why his arrogant captain didn't just choose one of them. Ryoma would have been a good choice, he was young, moldable, or at least he had been years ago. Atobe hesitated though his heart trapped in a maze with five separate paths and no ability to go back the way he had come.

Horio-

Echizen was too quiet, was Horio's impression of him for years. Echizen was annoying and irritating and able to needle his opponent in various ways without saying anything at all, but really there was a limit to the amount of silence on should use. Echizen was also arrogant but he had reason to be. The loud mouthed uni-brow Seigaku player knew that there really was no reason to be proud of his 'two years tennis experience'. He was good for his age group though, and while he never made a regular in the ranking matches he occasionally got close. Horio watched Echizen though and knew that as good as the other boy was at tennis he wasn't near as good at the game of life. If Echizen was played tennis the way he went through life he'd never win a match. The other boy simply did not care about other people! And especially not about romance. Which was a shame, as annoying as his fangirls were some of them were really pretty!

Echizen had eyes for anyone strong enough to challenge him and as far as Horio could tell that might be four people. All of them were male. Echizen was an asexual creature though, completely and totally asexual. No tabloid had ever been able to find any dirt on the young tennis prodigy, simply because relationships did not matter to him. Horio hated that, but most of all he hated how quiet Echizen was.

He was sure that if Echizen just made his attentions known, then his intentions would be returned.

Fuji Yumiko-

Fuji Yumiko has stopped trying to predict her brother's love life. It used to amuse her to do such a thing for her brother's, even back when they were so very young. Yuuta's love life would change, as he matured and developed the cards she pulled for him became less childish and far darker then she would have liked. When he broke with Syuusuke his cards changed altogether, taking a different turn. Syuusuke's cards rarely changed, if the cards were used to predict a certain situation then they would be different but all in all his life was on a set course. Especially his love life.

Whenever Yumiko would cast for his love life she would pull four cards. At first she had thought it was a mistake, she was new to Tarot when she had first cast Syuusuke's life. Each time she would predict his love life though Yumiko continued to pull those four cards. The Emperor, the Heirophant, the Sun and the Hermit. She had wondered at first if maybe they were all one person, one person with a very odd personality. The she had cast for Tezuka Kunimistu and everything changed.

Syuusuke used to bring Tezuka-kun over all the time during his highschool days. He was a dour young man and not one that she could imagine her easy going brother being very close to. Still Syuusuke had been devoted to the other since Middle School so it was not that hard to believe. When she finally managed to coerce Tezuka-kun into a tarot reading he had been visiting off and on for 4 months. Upon reaching the time she would pull cards for his love life Yumiko pulled out four cards.

The Emperor, the Heirophant, the Sun, and the Magician. Syuusuke had stepped in then and shot her a narrow eyed glare before stealing Tezuka back. Yumiko sat speechless for a while before gathering up her cards and shuffling them away.

Syuusuke was always the Magician.

Oishi-

Oishi never really understood Tezuka's problems. Oh, he was Tezuka's best friend and he would do anything for the other boy but... there was a limit to his understanding. Tezuka was proud, and strong, and most of all he had presence. Oishi could never command a room's attention like Tezuka could, he was just too kind. Not to say Tezuka was not! Under that harsh, cold expression Oishi knew that Tezuka cared and Tezuka worried, but most of all he knew that Tezuka felt.

He knew that despite the expressionless mask Tezuka hurt for everyone else, but not for himself. Tezuka handled pain in odd ways, and had once stated to Oishi that he had rather odd pain thresholds. That was in highschool when Tezuka had fallen down a flight of stairs and after a few days dealing with crutches was back walking again. Three weeks later they discovered that Tezuka had a broken leg. Tezuka did not care, but when one of the players on the team bruised or broke or sprained something Tezuka always seemed to know. Sometimes Oishi wondered if he really deserved the title Mother of Seigaku instead of Tezuka. The tennis club was his baby after all.

The thing that Oishi could not understand the most though was what Tezuka ran from. He ran from emotional attachments, from people caring about him as much as he did them, and especially he ran from love. Oishi, with his happy, bendy doubles partner could not understand how Tezuka could spend time on a meaningless fling but refuse to give any of the people he loved a chance. Oishi did understand that as much as it hurt the others to be refused it hurt Tezuka more.


End file.
